1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat no-lead package and the manufacturing method thereof, more particularly, to a flat no-lead package and the manufacturing method thereof which can increase the number of contact points.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dual Flat No-lead packages (DFN) or Quad Flat no-lead packages (QFN) have the advantages of lower cost, smaller thickness, and applicability to be bonded on the PCB with the surface mount technology (SMT), so the DFNs or QFNs have been widely used in the packaging of semiconductor chips. However, since the contact pads of the DFN QFN are disposed around the outer rim of the package and the pitches between the contact pads have certain limitations restricted by the SMT capability, within a certain package footprint area, the number of contact pads cannot be increased efficiently. To other words, increasing the number of contact pads would increases the package footprint area, which restricts the application of DFNs/QFNs in high pin-count packages.
However, to meet the needs of lightness, thinness and compactness fin products, it is always an aim of development for the semiconductor packaging to achieve the maximum performance within a limited packaging space. Therefore, how to increase the number of contact pads without influencing the package footprint/volume become an important topic in the field of semiconductor packaging.